Red-Ghost hunt fanfic
by Evermoredeath
Summary: She knows she is psycho. She has finally found someone she can trust and rely on but her secret has been unveiled. Will she be accepted by the only person she considers her friend? Mai and the crew go to investigate the Levanni manor... Enjoy. (Sorry for the first chapter but please be patient and continue to read to the second chapter)
1. Chapter 1:The dream

A/N: The story is really confusing in the beginning but I worked really hard on it so bear with it. Hope you enjoy ^^ Oh and this is the dream that Mai has. From OCs POV.

* * *

Chapter One: The Dream

The crappy moment when everyone ditches you because you're psycho.

* * *

I laughed crazily and put my head against the cool mirror.

"You need to kill them all now," a sinister voice crooned at her. I lifted my head and looked at my reflection staring back at me sarcastically. My lips twitched and my blue eyes narrowed. My lips pulled up into a twisted smile and suddenly the me in the mirror relaxed visibly.

I turned around expectantly and was engulfed by a sweet-spicy scent.

"Brother?" I asked. I walked towards the dark velvet curtains and pulled them back expecting to see Niall but I stepped back surprised as the dark figure pressed something cool to my forehead. I looked up to see who it was. It wasn't Niall.

His face was cloaked by shadows and he was dressed entirely in black. He was pressing a gun to my forehead. I reached up, startling him and grabbed his hair. It was so soft, so silky.

"So pretty... Silky," I crooned pulling him down to my height , staring him in his deep blue eyes so like my own.

"I'm coming to kill you," I laughed, baring my teeth. His steely blue eyes softened a touch and I dug my nails into his cheek drawing blood.

"Don't smile!" I cried hysterically, "Don't! Just don't!" I tore the skin from his cheek screaming psychotically.

* * *

"I don't like red," I said calmly sipping my earl grey tea. Valery, my maid, nodded frantically and curtsied, slipping away to the lobby. From there I heard shouts, "Get rid of the red carpets!" I finished my tea and handed the intricately painted cup to Halo.

Halo was my friend and adviser. She was tall, creamy skinned and fiery haired... She was also engaged to my older brother Niall. I yawned as they announced the first name, "Lady Melanie from the house of Levant," the butler announced. A gorgeous woman glided into the room and curtsied, her low cut dress showing a lot. I cleared my throat feeling disgusted and Lady Melanie abruptly straightened staring at me, a mocking smile pasted on her rosy lips.

"M'lady, I have brought a few choices and some-" she started.

"Bring them in!" I commanded, swinging my legs in anticipation. Lady Melanie seemed annoyed but nonetheless clapped her hands daintily. We had to wait a minute or so but, sauntering in after father's dearest butler came four boys. Lady Melanie smirked wiping her forehead and curtsied again. I waved my hand impatiently and father's butler cleared his throat.

"Milady, this youth here is Dusk and he is willing to serve in just about any way," Butler announced. I looked at Dusk u[p from down, taking in his red hair, pale skin and red eyes. I decided I liked him.

"Take him in for a pay of 50 euros per hour. Agreed?"The youth's eyes widened and he nodded resembling one of those bobble heads in Halo's clinic.

"Milady, this boy here is Jack. He wishes to be hired for culinary duties and he has several references might I add," Butler said. Clearly he liked this one. I looked at the boy, brown hair, dull brown eyes... Droopy face. Too boring. I shook my head, swinging my legs to and fro.

"No I don't like him! Next!"

"This one here is Julies," Butler drawled. "No! No! No!" I screeched angrily.

"Take them away Jansen! My sister is getting stressed!" Niall shouted arrogantly, striding into the room. I looked up at him, smiling in admiration. His black hair was perfectly combed and his violet eyes were regarding the scene, sparkling with intelligence. It was so strange that he wasn't picked to be the heir to the Levanni fortune. He was eighteen, two years older than me. I had turned sixteen today. Niall stopped beside Halo who flinched a little. I felt my lips twitch in amusement but otherwise kept my face impassive.

"Alyssa, Valery was going to burn the red carpets you bought. Was there any problem with them?" Niall asked. I paused my swinging and pulled my knees to my chest suddenly feeling cold, my mind whirling.

Red...Valery was burning... Red... Why would she burn... Valery would burn? Valery will burn... She will burn.

"Alyssa!" Niall shouted startling me. I blinked and looked at him innocently.

"No... I like red..." I said confused, looking around. Halo let out a tinkling laugh causing both me and Niall to stare at her astonished.

"Alyssa, you're so cute when you lie," she said lightly though her voice was icy. I winced and grabbed a handful of Niall's shirt. Just as all this drama was going on I heard a shout and then an uproar. I bolted upright in my throne like chair and let go of Niall, straightening my black dress. A few seconds later father's dearest butler and two guards came in struggling and dragging a guy with them.

The guy was around my age and when he looked up at me my mind froze. I stopped thinking about how bland my tea had been, about how I was going to make Valery suffer and all I could think about was how similar this guys eyes were to my own. Deep blue, icy and intense. He had an oval face, tanned skin and silky blond hair which was caked in dry blood. He was taller than both the guards and well built.

"Ugh! Let go of me!" he shouted kicking at a guard and causing him to keel over. He was breathing raggedly and his clothes were also covered in blood. He looked up at me, his eyes locking with my own and my breath caught. Interesting... The guy smirked at me.

"I want him," I said bluntly, looking at Niall pleadingly. Niall looked at Halo desperately who shrugged, a small smile on her lips, "Well it is her birthday."

Niall nodded thoughtfully.

"If I may M'lady?" Lady Melanie said, speaking after a long time. I had forgotten she was there. I looked at her quizzically. She smiled and nodded towards the guy. "M'lady if you let me buy this youth I will bring you youths twice as good looking as him," she explained, casting lust filled glances at the guy.

"No!" the youth shouted straightening and snatching his hands away from the guard. I blinked. I had been about to say the exact same thing. Very interesting...

He started towards me but two guards stepped in front of him blocking his passage. He didn't stop. He stabbed one of the guards on the side of his neck with his fingers and the big man crumpled to the ground with a pained cry while the other guard held back looking worried. I sneered at him, coward. The guy reached me and suddenly Niall jumped in between, his hand on his sword. The guy smirked and massaged his knuckles.

"Niall move," me and Halo cried simultaneously. As expected Niall didn't move an inch. Halo grabbed his shirt and pulled him back, her eyes shining with blood lust.

"Halo! Let go! No! Stay away from her!" Niall shouted frantically. The youth finally stood in front of me. He grabbed me by my dress's lace and pulled me up to face him. Now we were nose to nose. I touched his hair seemingly unconcerned with what was happening.

"Halo! Let me go! I swear I'll kill you, you bastard!" Niall screamed.

"Shut up Niall," I mumbled, completely engrossed in analyzing his hair. My focus shifted to his eyes and I lowered my hands from his face. He flinched under my touch.

"Now will my royal highness wish to pull my eyes out?" the guy asked sarcastically. He had an accent I noticed.

"No. Your royal highness will now wish to announce you as her butler and in other words the Levanni's heir's personal butler," I breathed staring at my reflection in his eyes which widened. Halo and Niall stopped bickering to stare at me and a deathly silence settled over the room.

"What did you say M'lady? I'm afraid my ears are betraying me..." Butler mumbled breaking the silence.

"Do you use skin cream?" I asked the guy seriously. To my surprise the guy smiled and two dimples surfaced in his cheeks.

"Your eyes are..." I began but lost train of thought as I saw the blood in his hair. Gently lifting a strand I sniffed it. Smelled like mint, delicious. Looking back to his eyes I saw they weren't as cold as before.

"Now is the royal brat done with the inspection?" the guy asked. I blinked at him innocently feigning confusion.

"Alyssa?" he said, his breath tickling my face. I lowered my hands from his face.

"Kai," I mumbled smiling.


	2. Chapter 2:The case

**Red**

**Chapter 2:The Case**

****A/N:Sorry for the last chapter. I wanted to introduce my other characters and now to the beginning. Oh yeah and it's from Mai's POV. Hope you like it and don't forget to review. Oh and ty for my first reviewer **manderee1** ^^

* * *

I woke up rubbing my eyes and yawning. What a weird dream... I thought to myself, forcing myself out of bed and trudging towards the bathroom. It was freezing I thought with mild agitation. I sighed and noticed my breath fogging up... Then I noticed the pretty white snow flakes outside. I ran to my window flinging it open.

"No way!" I shouted, smiling to myself. Happily humming to myself I continued about, brushing my teeth, getting dressed and making breakfast. Somewhere during this process I noticed the clock. It was 12 o'clock. My eyes widened.

"Oh no!" I cried dashing out of my small apartment and into the street. Then I stopped abruptly gritting my teeth. I forgot to lock my apartment!

"Naru is going to kill you, idiot Mai!" I screamed in panic trying to find my lock and keys. I tossed cushions and pillows and searched in drawers and cupboards but finally I found them after what seemed like eons hanging, in front of my face. I grabbed them and securely locking my apartment, ran. I happen to be the solely most idiotic person... Wait a minute! Did I leave the stove on? Was the bathroom light still on? Damn it! Was my window still open? I shook my head. Concentrate n reaching the office Mai. Concentrate on the fact that you might get fired Mai. I bit my lip and screamed internally.

* * *

Finally I reached the door of the building after hopefully twenty minutes. WAIT A SECOND! I could have just taken the bus. I groaned to myself at my own stupidity. My brain had stopped functioning. For all I knew Masako was inside seducing Naru and Ayako had murdered Monk. Or Lin had fallen of his chair because of lack of energy and died...

"Stop zoning out Mai!" I scolded myself, slapping my cheeks. Then I gulped and looked at the door. The letters "SPR" were printed on it in bold black... Kinda like Naru himself... Bold and dark. Stop it! I took a deep breath and put my hand on the door knob. I turned it and slowly opened the door. Taking a sigh of relief I started tiptoeing towards the lounge.

"You're late..." an emotionless voice murmured from behind me. My hand leaped to my throat and I whipped around. I was faced by an intimidating, cold to the bone, narcissistic jerk know to most as... Naru. I twitched uneasily and dropped my hand from my throat to my side.

"Umm...sorry?" I said hoping for Lin to randomly pop out from his office any time soon to save my life. No such luck.

"Sorry doesn't make tea..." Naru muttered walking to his office. I felt my face flush with anger and trudged towards the kitchen. I picked up the kettle and emptied the water filling it with fresh water.

"Hey Lin, you want tea?" I asked from the kitchen. I didn't hear an answer so I walked to his work place. "Tea?"I asked him, taking a peek at the computer screen. The screen was filled with images of a beautiful young girl and newspaper articles. Alyssa Levanni... The name sounded familiar. Lin shook his head.

"Are we accepting her case next?" I asked him pointing towards the screen. He nodded slowly. "Oh okay!" I said as I heard the click of the electric kettle. I ran towards the kitchen and finished making the tea and then carefully carried it to Naru's office placing it on his desk. I received an uninterested hmph from him and sighed. "Jerk," I breathed walking out of his office.

"Mai..." I heard a voice call me. I turned abruptly expecting Naru, there was no one there. I shivered and cast an anxious glance around the room before returning the tray to the kitchen. "I don't like red.." I felt someone breathe. The hairs on my neck stood up and I turned around expecting to see a ghost. No one was there. I rubbed my arm feeling goosebumps and shivered uneasily. "Damn..." I whispered pulling back my brown bangs. Just then the door flung open and Ayako trudged in followed by Monk. I ran out of the kitchen, happy for a distraction.

"Monk! Ayako!" I cried smiling wildly. Monk quickly caught sight of me and started towards me, his arms outstretched for a hug. Ayako smacked him in his face with her handbag.

"You perverted old man!" she screamed. Monk grabbed her bag and threw it, "You disturbed old hag!" he shouted back.

"That was Gucci!" she cried smacking him across his face. "Damn you woman! My face!" he shouted back. I started laughing. What an idiotic pair I thought smiling. Ayako turned to me looking confused: "Mai honey, why are you smiling?" I shrugged and continued laughing. "At your face..." I heard monk murmur. Ayako turned to him sharply just as Masako and John walked in. "Hi mate!" John said walking in and shaking snow of his coat. "Where is Kazuya?" Masako asked Ayako coldly covering her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono. Ayako turned to her, her hands on her hips but then faltered once Naru walked out of his office.

He took in the scene coldly with his icy blue eyes, "I don't recall this being social club," Naru said gazing at the snow on the carpet.

"Gomen," I mumbled running to the kitchen to get a rag or a broom to clean up the snow. When I returned everyone was seated and Naru was standing with his arms folded, an amused smirk on his lips.

"Mai...snow melts," he said. I stared at him dumbfounded before turning scarlet and returned the stuff to the kitchen. I returned and waited for someone to start talking, however everyone was staring at Naru uncomfortably. Naru let out an irritated sigh and looked up: "I have accepted an important case but before we set out I must explain the risk to you. The case was sent to us by Niall Levanni-"

"You mean _the _Niall Levanni from the _Levanni companies_!" Monk cried just as Ayako sucked in a shocked breath. Naru looked at them as if they were annoying four year olds and nodded.

"And the danger is-" he began again, "Who are the Levannis?!" I shouted simultaneously. Naru looked at me and sighed.

"Seems like you left your manners in the kettle..." Naru taunted in his emotionless, monotone voice. I gritted my teeth, as Monk and Ayako threw me amused glances while Masako stared at me as if I was retarded.

"The Levanni family for people who don't have the knowledge, are a migrant family from England. Their companies are huge and are the only thing that supply us with wine and instant food," Naru finished.  
"Oh," I said quietly my face flushing at my own stupidity.

"Back to the case," Naru started again, looking around at everyone, practically daring them to interrupt. Nobody did. "The danger is that not only is Alyssa Levanni rumored to have killed her own parents thus being a murderer but also the spirits are increasingly active and dangerous. Mr. Levanni reported chandeliers falling on servants, knives flying and several other financial losses, such as a fire on their wine company last week. Therefore I'm asking you to choose whether you wish to partake in this case or not."

Everyone was silent while Naru surveyed the room with his cold eyes. "I'm in mate!" John shouted and Ayako harrumphed looking insulted.

"We're all in," Monk said speaking up as I nodded smiling. I was proud but after finding everything out a little scared.

"Um Naru?" I said, feeling a little unsure. He looked at me:"Yes?"

"I had a dream with Alyssa and Kai and Niall in it," I said. I was faced by four confused faces.

"I see..." Naru said motioning Lin over, "And it was?" I bit my lip uneasily looking around. What had come over me? I didn't want them to know. That would burden them too much.

"Nothing," I said shaking my head and smiling. " I was lying."

" I didn't mention a Kai, Mai," Naru said coolly. I froze.

"Umm... Did I say Kai? I-I m-meant Mai! Yeah that's right! Mai!" I stuttered looking at Naru pleadingly. To my surprise his face softened.

"Okay. We set out tomorrow. Miss Matsuzaki please remember to make charms and Father Brown please pick up Miss Hara.." Naru started giving out orders changing the subject completely. I blinked in surprise.

Was Naru being nice to me?


	3. Chapter 3:The details

**A/N: Sorry about the last two chapters but I was just getting started. For the people who didn't understand the first chapter: It was the dream Mai was having. She had a dream in my OC's body who is Alyssa Levanni. Hopefully this chapter should clear up a few things. In the next chapter she found out she was going to the same place which she had had dream about. Now... continuing as Mai. Enjoy and ty to mandaree1 and Cooper101 for reviewing. **

* * *

****I sat alone in the SPR lounge poring over the folder Naru had handed me before leaving with Lin. These were some details of the case but I couldn't help wonder why Naru had handed them to _me. _Even Masako had been staring suspiciously as me. But maybe it was because I was stupider than the rest. I sighed, I hadn't told anyone about the weird noises I had heard. They would worry right? So I had kept my mouth shut.. I sighed again and started re-reading the details written in Naru's elegant script. It was strange though, I thought side tracking again, this case _must _be dangerous if the research has started beforehand. Usually Madoka brings the research afterwards. I slapped my cheeks and pushed my bangs out of my eyes. Just read idiot! I instructed my mind.

Averting my gaze towards the paper I smiled. On the top was a picture of a beautiful girl. She had an elfish face with big blue eyes and heavy dark lashes. Her hair was black and fell in curls around her face. The entire first page was dedicated to her.

"Alyssa Levanni," I read aloud to myself, "youngest daughter and heir to the Levanni fortune and companies. Turning sixteen on the sixteenth of November..." I paused, "Wow that's tomorrow!" Looking back to the picture I realized I had expected this girl to be thirteen or fourteen but not the same age as me! I continued reading: "Turning sixteen on the sixteenth... Under her the business has increased. Benefits... Blah! Blah!" I was about to skip another paragraph when the word 'murdered' caught my eye, "On her thirteenth birthday her parents were discovered," I read breathlessly "brutally murdered. Alyssa Levanni was suspected of their murder. This suspicion was cleared when her older brother, Niall Levanni had given evidence otherwise." I licked my lips uneasily and glanced around the empty room. Had I just heard the creak of the door? I shook my head and continued, "After this it had been discovered that Alyssa Levanni has a rare phobia called Erythrophobia. Her family members were not informed of this as Alyssa Levanni had not wished it. This is a rare condition when a person is afraid of blushing or the color red. However in the case of Alyssa Levanni it is said that she has this fear because she has suffered the traumatic event of her parents death and usually the word red cannot be used around her. Her condition is such that she has mood swings and when she is not avoiding the color completely she adores it. However if forced to touch it she has panic attacks, seizures, control loss, uncontrollable weeping and trembling." I stopped to take a deep breath. My hands had started sweating but I noticed I was freezing. Goosebumps covered my arms and I shivered.

Poor Alyssa!

I felt horribly sympathetic towards her. She had been so young and she already had so many burdens. I looked at her face smiling sadly. "Mai?" a quiet voice asked. I nearly jumped out of my skin amd slowly turned around expecting every horrible, gory and scary thing standing behind me but I was faced with the opposite.

It was Naru. I tried to hide the fact I had been scared and shouted angrily: "You scared me to death! I thought you had left in the evening!"

His lips curled into their usual smirk and his blue eyes glinted with amusement. "I was passing by and I saw the lights were still on. I thought that you had forgotten, so I came to finish your work for you," he said gazing at the folder in my hands. I felt my anger flare up.

"I have never left anything running! Not a single time!" I shouted standing up. "I can name a couple of a times actually," Naru said coolly. I felt heat rise to my face. "Well! T-that was only once! And I was sick!" I stammered. Naru shook his head looking at me like I was a hopeless case. Which I realized, I was.

"You should be getting home," he said in his way however his voice had lost all hint of mockery. I looked at him curiously taking in his appearance. He looked tired, there were dark circles under his eyes. As usual he had been over working himself and I had been surprised when he had left earlier than usual. Then I looked at his clothes. All black as usual I noticed with faint regret. However his hair was some what ruffled. I hadn't noticed that before. It looked so cute I realized, my cheeks burning.

"I realize how handsome I am, Mai but hasn't anyone told you it's rude to stare," Naru said sighing and turning. I bit my tongue to keep myself from retorting. "Stay out of trouble idiot," he said quietly before walking away. I blinked trying to clear my head. I sat back down and listened to his footsteps recede down the hallway and finally the click of the door closing. Was there a reason for him to act so differently to her? I shrugged as an obscene thought flitted through my mind. Maybe he liked her? I slapped my self hard and blushed uncontrollably. That was so stupid I told myself. If he would have feelings for anyone it would be Masako... Not ME! Face it Mai, I told myself coldly, he's like a prince and you're like... a peasant. Not even Cinderella. That title would go to the one and only bitchy Masako.

I picked up the folder and this time I read on quietly. (**This is what the files said:**)

* * *

Name: Alyssa Levanni

Age:15 (Turning sixteen on the sixteenth of November)

Alyssa Levanni is well known throughout Japan for her wine and instant food companies. Her brand name being Levant. She was named the heir on her thirteenth birthday instead of her older brother Niall Levanni who is three years older than her. The same day the tragic event of her parents death was held. They were murdered brutally( Check inside for the post mortem reports.) After this it was discovered that Alyssa Levanni had developed a rare phobia of the color red, known as Erythrophobia. Her family members were not informed of this as Alyssa Levanni had not wished it. This phobia is classified as a rare phobia of the color red. However in the case of Alyssa Levanni it is said that she has this fear because she has suffered the traumatic event of her parents death and usually the word red cannot be used around her. Her condition is such that she has mood swings and when she is not avoiding the color completely she adores it. However if forced to touch it she has panic attacks, seizures, control loss, uncontrollable weeping and trembling. Also her mental condition is not very stable at the moment.

* * *

The next few pages were about her incredible achievements about the company and how she had run it. Get to the case already I thought impatiently but the next two pages were dedicated to a few other people. I read on.

* * *

Name: Niall Levanni

Age:18

The elder sibling of Alyssa Levanni. Cleared up all suspicions against Alyssa Levanni. Niall is currently running five wine companies under his younger sibling. Was recently engaged to Halo Fairchild(Read below details about Halo) and plans to be married in fall.

* * *

I quickly skipped over Halo's profile noticing only one major fact about her. She was Alyssa's doctor. In my dream she had been an advisor and friend...So.. what? I turned the page skipping most of the servants profiles. Then my heart stopped as I recognized the picture instantly. The silky blonde hair, the icy blue eyes. It was Kai...

* * *

**A/N:Okay so if you still don't understand the plot pm me. I'm going to start with the case properly in the next chapter which I'll hopefully post in two or three days. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4:Red No?

**Red**

**Chapter 4:Red? No?  
**

**A/N: Thanks once again to mandaree1 and Cooper101 and also to Whisper to the Wolves. Peace out. Enjoy! ^^ ( Oh and in the dream Mai will be referring to Alyssa's body as her own.)**

* * *

My eyes widened as I stared at the picture. Even in the picture this guy was giving of some sort of menacing air. So my dream about Kai had been real? I sighed and scanned his profile. Full name was stated Kai Mere, eighteen years old and there wasn't much about him except he had started work at the Levanni manor two days ago. As Alyssa Levanni's private butler. Why was I even shocked? My dreams usually did have some sort of strange meaning to them. I looked back at the picture. There was something strange about it. In it Kai was merely looking straight at the camera with a faint smile on his lips... but there was something else. Something sinister was lurking behind those eyes. I shivered as a cold gust of air blew through the room. Was a window open?

I looked up and around the room. The curtains weren't moving and nothing else seemed to have been disturbed. I shivered uncomfortably and got up anyway to check. I cautiously walked to the window and peeked outside. There was nothing. It was quite dark outside, I noticed with faint interest. I looked down and the window was latched shut, firmly. I looked around the room.

Was it possible that this place was haunted. That Naru the greatest ghost hunter and genius had missed the fact that his own office was haunted? No way! I told my mind.

"Why did you do it?" a cold voice whispered making me jump and spin around. I was faced with the sight of nothingness. I looked around wildly, scared to death.

"W-whose there?!" I shouted mustering up some courage. Even though I had been in the career of ghost hunting for a few months now I still didn't have the courage of one. I spun around again shivering again as I felt someone's eyes on me.

"You didn't need to wear red..." a voice whispered in my ear before everything went black.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and it didn't take me long to realize I was dreaming. I wasn't surprised to find myself floating in a dark void surrounded by fox fires. I took in the scene and enjoyed the calm for a few minutes but after a while my eyes of their own accord started searching for the dark clad figure. They weren't disappointed as I was greeted by the familiar Naru standing in the midst of the floating fox fires smiling at me in greeting. I smiled back and waved feeling the heat rush to my face. He glided towards me completely calm and utterly at ease with the situation as always.

"Are you okay Mai?" he asked quietly. I nodded wondering why he was sounding worried. I didn't see any reason for any such emotion.

"Yeah! I'm fine! How come I'm back here Naru?" I asked him looking around. He smiled reassuringly and gestured towards a light. I nodded and confidently took a step towards it, receiving an encouraging nod from Naru. Finally I put my fingers inside the small portal-like light before getting sucked in.

* * *

Opening my eyes I realized I wasn't in my own body. I was in Alyssa Levanni's body! Alyssa's eyes slowly opened and she/I winced because of the sunlight and closed them again. Then my eyes shot open and I gasped sitting up. A lump formed in my throat as tears pricked my eyes. The dream about losing my mother was whirling around in my head. I blinked quickly trying to clear my eyes and hide my weakness.

"Is the royal brat awake?" a soft voice asked. I looked up to see Kai opening the curtains and tying them back. Big mistake, A sob rose in my throat and tears gave way. I pulled the covers to my face, embarrassed, trying to hide it. I was hoping Kai hadn't noticed it. Apparently he had because I felt his hand pat my head. My shoulders shook a little as I dropped the bed sheet grabbing his tailcoat and using it to wipe my eyes.

"I want my mother," I whimpered. He froze a little but after a minute he muttered sounding irritated: "And I want the royal brat to let go of my tailcoat and stop using it like a tissue." I dropped it and wiped my face with the back of my hand, clearing my throat.

"Tea," I mumbled, pushing back the covers and standing up. "As her royal highness wishes," Kai muttered before stomping away. Some butler. Then suddenly I noticed something. A shadow... Something was behind Kai. Curious I got out of bed and started making my way out of the door when I saw Kai stop and turn around. He saw me and smiled, his teeth showing. I shivered unable to control myself. He looked menacing and evil.  
"What is it?" I asked him, pausing in front of a huge mirror. He smiled at me and ran a hand through his hair. Then his eyes flashed red just as he mumbled:

"Red."

* * *

"No! Naru!" I screamed my eyes squeezed shut. I was trembling and crying. Why was I even scared though? I realized I was getting hysterical as I started screaming.

"Mai! Mai! Mai, snap out of it!" I heard someone shout, shaking me. I opened my caramel colored eyes staring into Naru's blue ones. I screamed again as I realized that Naru's eyes were exactly the same color as Kai's. I felt more tears slide down my face and tried to pull myself free from Naru's grip. Why was I so scared? The rational part of my mind whispered. However terror was stronger.

"R-red! Stay away! I don't want it! No more red! No more red! No more!" I shouted hysterically, just as Ayako ran in carrying a glass of water. Upon seeing her fiery hair my hysteria increased. She didn't seem to understand and tried to offer me the glass of water in her hand. I knocked it aside and it shattered on the ground and Ayako jumped back looking scared.

"Get away!" I screamed, shakily trying to get up. Then I felt a tug and something hit the side of my face. I then realized it was Naru. He had slapped me. I blinked as the hysteria faded and was replaced by tears. I put the hand on my cheek, as my face fell. Then I felt the tears fall more rapidly.

Ayako quickly enveloped me in a hug but it was Naru who I stared at. He stared back at me, his face unreadable. We continued this awkward stare down for a few minutes and then I buried my face in the crook of Ayako's neck and broke all eye contact with Naru. I heard his resigned sigh and then his soft footsteps on the carpet.  
Ayako stroked my head and I hugged her harder trying to forget the hysteria. Why had that happened? Was that how Alyssa had felt when Kai had uttered those words? Was Kai the bad guy?

I shook my head and cleared my throat, at the same time untangling my thoughts. Monk strode in the room, his arms outstretched for a hug and this time Ayako -surprisingly enough- didn't stop or hurt him. He joined in hugging my back as I was practically tucked into Ayako. I felt at ease at once. This was my family. I was not a psycho girl with so many responsibilities and to top it all of, the fear of the color red did not haunt me. I silently thanked God or who ever was running this universe. Then leaning against Ayako's shoulder I fell asleep.

* * *

He strode out of the room, his head feeling a bit nauseous. He hadn't ever done something so rash before and to actually have slapped her. Naru bet his hand against his forehead.

"Damn!" he muttered through clenched teeth. Why was he getting attached to someone as dense and average as Mai?! He sat down at his desk rubbing his forehead angrily. Why was he starting to actually worry about Mai and care about what the hell she was doing?! Why did the great Oliver Davis actually care? Why was the great Oliver Davis concerned? He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. She was a medium that's why. He told himself. An unwelcome thought of how Masako was also a medium flitted through his mind and he shoved it down. He was worrying about Mai because she was a medium just like his brother, no other reason.

He lifted his head to look at his reflection which grinned back at him.

"You like her!" Gene taunted. He stared at Gene looking surprised.

"If you weren't already dead I would kill you," Naru muttered icily. Gene laughed merrily. "I'm not blind ya know. Not to mention the fact it was about time that you found yourself a decent girl!"

Naru turned his back on his brother as he felt his ears burn, "Go away," he mumbled to the only person in the world he cared about.

"Suit yourself," he heard Gene mutter.


	5. Chapter 5:Levanni

**Red**

* * *

**A/N: Well sorry for the late upload(Jeez I have my midterms coming up and I'm studying like a retard, so wish me luck..) and I'm going to return to November the 16th which is Alyssa's birthday. Anyway thanks again to my reviewers mandaree1 and cooper101 and Jem Juliette Jewels Jade. People help my goal of 60 reviews by reviewing cause believe it or not I feel special when I get reviews. **

**But anyway enjoy! ^^**

* * *

I avoided Naru for the rest of the three hours we took to pack up and load the equipment on the van. It was harder than I thought and every time I saw him I just ducked my head and walked away. Masako was pleased with this and was annoyingly enough hanging on to Naru's arm. I grimaced as I saw her practically draped over him.

"Stupid leech!" I muttered loudly picking up a camera and striding outside. Lin looked at me pitifully and helped me load it on the van. I offered to help him with his computer equipment but he gave me a death glare and I ran away. Then I tried conversing with John who was nice enough but we didn't get very far. I was in a grumpy mood and kept insulting Masako and he grimaced every time I said something against her, so it ended up with me apologizing and walking away. I walked back into the office and banged into a wall. I fell back to the ground clutching my head.

"Ow!" I moaned rubbing the spot. How stupid was I?!

"Where did the freaking wall come from! I'm gonna bring you down!" I screeched angrily at the wall, rubbing my head. Did I have a concussion? Oh boy! I was talking to inanimate objects... If Naru saw this, to the asylum I go! I opened my eyes to see Masako looking down on me probably smirking behind that sleeve of hers.

"Are you okay?" she asked sounding strangely sincere. "Fine," I mumbled removing my hand from my head. "Let me see Mai..." Masako murmured serenely kneeling in front of me and touching my forehead with her cool fingers. "It's swelling... I think you should get some ice," she said standing up and looking down at me. I nodded slowly overcome with guilt about thinking ill of her at all. Bad Mai! I scolded myself. Apologize to her and fess up! I commanded myself. However my tongue did not agree and I was to embarrassed to say anything. "Thank you, Masako," I said feeling even more guilty. I could feel my cheeks going red with shame. "Whatever... Don't get used to it..." Masako muttered arrogantly before gliding away. I smacked my head, Masako was the same, and squealed with pain.

* * *

Now I was standing in front of the huuuuge Levanni mansion. I gawked stupidly but honestly I couldn't stop. It was so beautiful and grand and majestic and so darn big! The gate was black and engraved with gold and there was a huge garden. The mansion itself was an old structure and it had about four wings. The trees were covered in lanterns and the house brightly lit. It was around evening time and I was stiff from the long ride. The place was surrounded by thick forests and the mansion itself was located away from all civilization. The parking was filled by _carriages _and big expensive looking cars I noticed with surprise. Ayako, Monk and Yasu had similar reactions like mine but Masako and John were taking in the beauty in a more dignified manner. Naru just looked bored and annoyed. Suddenly the front door of the house swung open and a very handsome looking man with jet black hair and violet eyes ran out. I recognized him immediately as Niall. It was creepy seeing him up front understanding the fact that I had seen him only in my dreams.

"I'm so sorry," he said walking towards Naru. He shook hands with Naru who murmured back politely and exchanged greetings. "It's just that my sister is quite...eccentric and she just turned sixteen so..." Niall said trailing off and looking back at the mansion which was shining and the smell of exotic food wafted to my nose. I could feel my mouth watering but I slapped my cheeks to snap myself out of it. Niall apparently noticed because he turned towards me and smiled. "Welcome to the mansion," he said taking my hand and kissing it. I was too charmed to respond properly or maybe it was still the concussion... Naru looked just as irritated as Masako who was scowling at me. I smirked at her and waved my fingers at her trying to irritate her. Niall followed my gaze and turned to Masako who put on a flowery smile. I licked my lips amused and followed Lin to the van. Naru was telling Niall about how he would make sure that everything would be carried out quietly and they would try to make everything efficient and quick. I was surprised to see that Naru wasn't annoyed or irritated by Niall as a past few clients... But they had been clingy girls... My thoughts were interrupted rudely when a piercing scream cut through the amiable atmosphere of the Levanni mansion. Niall paled visibly and ran back to the house with Naru and the rest of the crew following. As soon as I entered the mansion a metallic smell filled my nostrils. I gagged and kept on running after Naru, not even bothering to stop and admire the paintings or the grand furniture or the layout at all. I just kept on running.

"Niall! Help it's Alyssa!" a breathless woman called, running from a grand looking room. She had fiery red hair and bright green eyes like a cat. Her hair was curly and wispy and she had creamy fair skin. It was Halo. Niall grabbed hold of Halo's shoulders and ran his eyes over her looking shaken. "A-are you okay though?" he asked his voice quivering. Halo looked annoyed but she nodded. "Alyssa!" she cried reminding Niall who dashed off. Halo looked over her shoulder at him wryly, smiling to herself and turned around to observe the rest of us. Naru and Monk had disappeared. John and Masako were however missing and Ayako was clutching my arm eyeing Halo. Halo smiled and turned on her heel her red dress making her look like a fire goddess or something, and walked into the room. "Should we go after them?" I whispered completely paralyzed. Ayako nodded and dragged me into the crowded room. Most of the people were dressed in rich silks and satins and the men were in suits and the smell of perfume nearly made me gag.

"Kai..." I heard a weak voice mumble and was confronted by a tall blonde guy detach himself from the wall and walk to the middle of the room. "My lady please stay still.." Then she was lifted into my field of vision. Not by Kai though. Naru was holding an elf like girl in his arms and I bit my lip in jealousy. She was beautiful. And she looked even better in his arms and it seemed like they were basking in each others glory. Well they would have been if the blonde guy standing beside Naru didn't look that annoyed. Naru turned to him and whispered something and the guy muttered something back giving Naru a chilly glare. The glare was so much like Naru's that I actually backed off. Woah! This place was so weird. I felt like I had left reality and entered some sort of creepy but glamorous dream. Kai practically wrenched Alyssa out of Naru's hands and strode away. I smiled in unwanted relief and walked towards Naru. As I neared the center of the room I realized that something was wrong.

That one spot... It was freezing! I looked at it. It seemed normal.. I walked closer to take a closer look. Four words were etched into the floor. In some sort of strange language or something..

"It says 'I don't like red,'" Naru said coming up from behind me and scaring me to near death. "It's English." I turned to him probably looking pale as anything. A brunette dressed in pink chiffon walked over to us wide eyed.

"Mr Oliver Davis? Is that you?" she asked. Naru stiffened and cursed under his breath. He looked at me pleadingly and I looked back at him confused. Who on earth was Oliver Davis. Then Naru grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the elegant lady... Um What is wrong with Naru?

* * *

**A/N:Thanks to the people who reviewed and followed and faved. **


	6. Chapter 6:Levanni

**A/N:I have no idea what to say... Okay here goes... I'm really pleased with the reviews cause I'm the kinda person that gets excited at seeing two more reviews so thanks. Special shout out to my reviewers AliceWalker121, Cooper101 and WhisperToTheWolves. Oh yeah and uh yeah.. Hope you ppl enjoy...  
**

* * *

I was placing a camera in its position and Lin's dry voice came through the walkie talkie:"Mai, the lady is calling you..." His was took on a sarcastic tone when he said 'the lady'. I sighed and stepped off the stool and walked out of the grand room. I was annoyed and confused and a bit 'flushed'... According to Ayako. I walked out of the richly decorated room and entered the hallways. I passed Ayako who had a stupid blond wig on. She was forced to hide her red hair because of our 'lady's' phobia of the stupid color. How come Halo didn't have to wear it?! Or the red head servant? Alyssa Levanni was a spoilt brat! Man! She was so cruel to her servants. Except for Kai who treated Alyssa like a little girl and even called her "our royal highness" and "brat" in a sarcastic tone that could match Naru's. I pressed my lips together and walked towards the heavily carved door. This was Halo's room and the third one was Alyssa's...Right? Or was that the fifth one? I sighed at my idiocy and knocked on the door. I was sure this was Halo's so maybe if she could just tell me where Alyssa's room was... I heard hushed voices and a creak. The door opened and I was confronted by Niall. Looking very sleepy. His dark hair was ruffled and his violet eyes were slightly drooping. I swallowed uncomfortably and looking behind him I saw Halo sitting in front of a mirror looking towards me, her cat like eyes icy. I felt tongue tied at the least and put on a stupid smile... "Ugh... I was umm wondering i-if you could tell m-me where the... um.. Sorry to disturb you!" I finally stammered before running down the hallway. I smacked my head with my hand and squealed in pain and stopped when I had turned a few corners. Stupid Mai. Stupid, idiot Mai.

_Cloaked in red?_

My feet came to an abrupt stop and my thoughts with my feet. I swallowed and looked around pressing myself against a wall. "Who- whose there?!" I shouted looking around anxiously. There was no movement but there was a blast of cold air and I shivered and sucked in my breath for a loud scream. Then the corridor stood still. Like literally. There was no sound. I could only hear my own ragged breathing in the dark and nothing else. "Do you want anything?" a cool voice asked and in a frenzy I screamed out loud deafening myself. Then I realized who it was. It was only Kai. My eyes were wide and I was breathing raggedly. I could feel tears of relief rolling down my cheeks. "I didn't mean to scare you..." he said looking a bit freaked out. I let out a shaky laugh and shook my head falling to my knees. "Thank God..." I breathed burying my hands in my face. I felt him touch my shoulder and looked up. "Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?" he asked looking into my eyes. I swallowed and shook my head but my stupid mouth of its own accord started whispering:"I-it was a ghost... and she said something and.." Kai scanned my face for a moment, strands of his blond hair falling on his tanned face. I bit my lip and even in this situation I couldn't help admiring his looks.

"I though you were meant to be ghost hunters," he muttered and my mouth fell open. Naru like comment much?! What the hell?! I though he was supposed to be comforting me?! I pressed my lips together and stood up. "Where is your lady's room?" I asked him my voice still quivering slightly. He nodded his face losing all emotion and he gave me a sarcastic grin and motioned for me to follow him. I took a deep breath and followed him. Were servants meant to be this arrogant? I didn't think so. I scowled annoyed. This guy was just another Naru... Everything he does is for a reason. "May I leave the cowardly little girl alone?" Kai asked turning towards me, his voice a mock formality. I hurrmphed and turned away facing the door. I heard a laugh and then receding footsteps. I knocked on the door which flung open just as my knuckles made contact with the polished wood. There stood Alyssa Levanni in a snowy white dress which contrasted sharply with her black hair, her eyes blazing.

"I cut my finger," she said holding up a bloody finger to my face. Her face was intent and scared. She was acting like a child. I bit my lip unsure of what to do in this situation. "I rang for Kai but he won't come! What should I do?" She asked jumping one moment from hysterical to dejection. "Um...Do you have bandages umm My lady?" I asked trying to make myself sound formal. She nodded her beautiful face contorting into an expression of eagerness. "I do! Come inside! I'll show you my paintings!" she shouted happily, turning on her heel and bounding inside. I followed her somewhat afraid of what she would do. I saw a first aid box lying on the floor, its contents scattered everywhere. I picked up a few things of the ground and found bandages. I took Alyssa's hand and bandaged her finger. Jeez it was a small cut but I felt bad. She had been nice to me. I had no right to be mean to her. Poor girl. I bit my lip unsure of what to do all over again and smiled at her. She flashed a dazzling smile at me and I blinked. "My paintings! My paintings!" she shouted excitedly. I nodded and she dragged me to another room.

As soon as I entered the room I was hit by the smell of linseed and turpentine oil. Not to mention acrylic paints and inks and tubes of paint squishing under my shoes. Though what made me pause in fright were her 'paintings.' Red splats covered canvases and papers and walls. Red crosses, red circles and red lines and writing. I gasped in fright at what I was seeing. Alyssa really was crazy... Or maybe she was possessed. I heard Lin's dry voice addressing me through the walkie talkie pinned to my trousers. I jumped in fright as he muttered my name probably expecting an answer. Alyssa's head snapped up towards me.  
"Are you a spy?" she whispered moving towards me resembling a wolf. I blinked in surprise. "Spy?" I asked confused. She nodded, her head bobbing up and down and her curls scattering around her face. "Mai?" she whispered stopping in front of me. "Yes?" I asked my eyebrows knitting themselves together in confusion. "Your name rhymes with Kai!" Alyssa suddenly shouted making me jump. "Mai! Answer me you idiot!" Naru's voice blared through the walkie talkie.

I fumbled awkwardly with the walkie talkie and answered:"Uh Naru... Sorry what is it?" I asked eyeing Alyssa who had started playing with her hair and staring at he ceiling. I followed her gaze and my mind blanked out. My eyes widened as I stared at the ceiling. The ceiling was painted in vibrant, beautiful colors. The background was treetop of trees. Dark colors to show it was nighttime and underneath there was a painting of Alyssa's likeness. Alyssa clad in a beautiful red dress. Crying. "MAI!" I jumped at Monk's voice and answered through the walkie talkie: "Wha-what is it?" I asked.

"Niall has gone missing."


	7. Chapter 7:Levanni

**Red**

**Chapter Seven:Levanni**

**A/N:Okay two seconds ago I realized I haven't wrote a single disclaimer. I'm sorry, don't sue me. I sadly don't own Ghost Hunt. Okay anyway what time of the year is it? Oh yay! *Tossing confetti* It's Christmas...(Almost) Anyway Christmas time means presents and I want REVIEWS! **

**Anyway thanks a lot to: Cooper101- You've been reviewing my stories for so long that I can spell your name without having to double check. Thanks a lot it was very inspiring for m****e to actually write something that people read.**

**Next on the list is WhispersToTheWolves: Well... Honestly speaking you have an epic name and story. So thanks for reviewing and continue doing so! :D**

**Hmm and last (Yeah sad I only got three reviews for writing my head off) AliceWalker121: Lol well lets see. Ever will give you a cookie cause you reviewed a lot of my chapters so here! *Gives box of cookies***

**Anyway...Sorry for the off topicness... Enjoy the story! ^.^**

* * *

"Niall is missing."

Those words had been echoing around in my mind ever since I had heard them. Alyssa had gone in complete denial and after that standing in the room the most frightening things had happened. I shivered as the entire frightening scene unfolded in my mind.

* * *

_As soon as I heard that I froze. What?! Niall? Missing?! That is not possible! I saw him twenty minutes ago! He was fine! No way! Naru must have got it wrong! Another thought of how Naru was never wrong flitted through my mind and I pushed it down. He is only a human! I reminded myself sharply. Niall had not gone missing! The only nice person in the house!No! That was just absurd as Naru would have said. I bit my lip trying to recall in my mind what the word absurd meant. Getting of topic here you idiot, I reminded myself and focusing back on the incident. I had a bad habit of pushing bad situations to the pit of my mind and only worrying about them when...well I tried to stay optimistic. _

_Alyssa had spun around to face me, her eyes were blazing with a strange childish fury. I mentally slapped myself yet again for ignoring her in this situation. It was her brother that had been kidnapped by evil ghosts not mine. Even as I mentally told myself those words I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I forced my lips up into a watery smile, _

_"Alyssa, I-I'm sure Niall is fi-"I began hesitantly. Alyssa shot me a dark look making me pause in between my kind speech. _

_"No! Niall is fine!" she shouted angrily spinning around to face me, her eyes blazing with fury. I bit my lip hesitantly. Was she going through those stages? Probably. But wait! Idiot Mai! Niall is alive! He is as alive as I am and nothing will be changing that! I told myself firmly, pushing all thoughts of what kind of horrible torturous methods the ghosts might try on Niall. No Mai! Blank your mind! Blank it right now you idiot!  
_

_"Alyssa... I-I'm sure Niall is fi-" I started just to be startled out of my skin by Alyssa falling helplessly to her knees and screaming:  
_

_"No! You don't understand!** I-IT'S NOT MY FAULT!** you've got to believe me!" I nodded frantically agreeing wholeheartedly with her. Internally I was frightened out of my skin. The files had said that Alyssa was some what mentally unstable. What should I do if this was one of her 'fits?'  
_

_"Alyssa relax! We know it's not your fault... Honestly relax." I said comfortingly. Alyssa looked up at me. Her pupils had narrowed down to slits and she was breathing heavily.  
_

_"I-I didn't do it, Mommy... I swear to God it wasn't me... Not this time!" she sobbed staggering to her feet looking broken and scared and that's when it happened. She started twitching uncontrollably and I rushed to her side, grabbing her frail body and pushing it to the ground. I didn't know much more than bandaging... What was I going to do? I thought helplessly looking around.  
_

_"You still don't believe me!" she cried looking at me. I blinked and suppressed a scream noticing how dilated her pupils were. That only happened in possessions, I recalled shakily remembering Naru's lecture. She was possessed? She slowly got to her feet. Should I contact Naru? Would he reprimand me later? Of course he would.  
_

_"I'm sorry then, mommy..." she said looking towards me... though her eyes seem to be seeing past me... through me. I swallowed trying hard not to think about what kind of thing... ghost was behind me. I shakily got to my feet standing a few centimeters away from Alyssa. _

_I'm sure there isn't a ghost behind me... I mean it's not like you're a ghost hunter idiot. _

_"Mai?!" the walkie talkie roared, suddenly coming to life. I jumped already frightened and taking a deep breath I ignored it and swung around to face Alyssa's dead mother. I was greeted by a bare wall. Huh?! I sighed in relief and turned again shakily:_

_"Alyssa, there is no one ther-" I started and was cut off by a pale woman. Who I was nose to nose with. Who had appeared out of mid-air. Who was radiating cold. Whose face was covered by her loose black hair. _

_My breath caught in my throat and her pale cracked lips pulled up into a grotesque smile. Then I let out a piercing scream and fell backwards, continuing to scream. I landed on the ground with a thump and hiccuped slightly. I was screaming so loudly I could taste blood. I raised my arms in front of my face and squeezed my eyes shut.  
_

_"**NARU! SAVE ME!**" I screamed feeling the tears flow out of my lives. I felt as if I was facing Urado all over again but this time with no Lin or Naru or anyone to save me. I stayed in that position for a few more seconds before warily lowering my hands from in front of my face. There was no one there except for Alyssa. The room was empty again. Or I hoped it was. I let out a starngled laugh which made it sound like I was half laughing and half crying. I shakily stood up. _

_"Alyssa, she's gone," I said cherishing the words but at the same time feeling not so sure. Alyssa laughed, and her laugh echoed around the room. Suddenly she jumped pushing me to the ground. I let out a choked scream and fell. I heard a sound of glass shattering. Looking up I saw that a fancy vase, that had been resting in Alyssa's main room, had flown towards us and shattered against a canvas. Alyssa had saved me. I let out a relived sigh and sat up, multiple glass shards falling off me. Alyssa had already stood up and a few smaller glass shards clung to her skin and dress.  
_

_"Mommy?" she whispered, moving towards the opposite wall. I felt my insides curl up and my mouth suddenly went dry.  
_

_"No! Alyssa stop! Nobody's there! Alyssa!" I screamed desperately. I started to get up but I noticed something move from the corner of my eye. Turning my head I saw an oddly sharpened palette knife float into the air and shoot towards Alyssa who was walking towards it. I screamed and pushed myself off the ground. A heavy weight pushed me to the ground and I screamed in protest stretching my arm in vain hope. Hoping to somehow pull Alyssa to safety. How she had saved me.  
_

_"No!" I screamed falling to the ground and struggling. Then I froze when I heard Alyssa's scream and a thud. She was dead. Alyssa was dead, and I, Mai Taniyama had been unable to help her. I could feel my eyes burning with tears and I let them flow freely. Alyssa was dead because I hadn't moved to save her. I hadn't been able to stop her. I had done nothing and to top it all off I was tired and hurt and I couldn't stop thinking about myself.  
Stupid, clumsy, useless Mai...  
_

_"Stop crying and get up Mai," a cool voice said cutting through my thoughts. The weight receded from on top of me and a cold arm grabbed me and turned my body. Now I was on my back on the ground my expression agonized, my bare arms stinging because of the glass. And my large brown eyes gazing into icy blue ones.  
_

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not Christmas but I had this typed up already so yeah. Sorry for the late post and to make up for it I'll type up two more chapters by the end of the week. Oh and happy new year! :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8:Secret?

**Red**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Ghost Hunt... **

**Thanks to rhea116 and mandaree1 for reviewing. Thanks a lot guys and also hope you enjoy this chapter! ^.^**

* * *

_I was lying on my back looking into icy blue eyes which softened when they saw my face. However the face of the bearer stayed impassive. I could feel my own features twisted into an agonized expression and tears were leaking out of the corners of my eyes and falling into my hair. I hadn't been able to save her. I hadn't been able to do anything even though she had saved my life. How useless was I?! I put my arm over my eyes as the tears flowed more freely. I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment at my own evident weakness but honestly I didn't care at the moment. _

_"Get up Mai," Naru commanded again. I removed my arm from my eyes and sat up, my whole body trembling. Naru glanced towards me and then away. I swallowed and turned my head towards where Alyssa's body would be. I expected to see a skewered black haired girl lying on the ground. But instead my eyes were greeted by a blonde haired butler sitting in Alyssa's place clutching his arm. Alyssa was clinging to his back, her head on his shoulder and her eyes wide with shock. She looked completely fine. I blinked trying to take in the shock and then finally my mind processed the event and a sob rose in my throat. A sob of relief. Alyssa was fine. She was perfectly fine. Kai had saved her life. She hadn't been killed by a palette knife... She was safe. She was alive. I sniffled and I looked around at my surroundings. Monk and John were standing behind Naru, who had stood up and was brushing himself off. _

_"Next time avoid flying palette knives, brat," Kai was muttering in a completely formal tone and Alyssa was frantically nodding. Kai glared at her completely ignoring his bleeding arm and Alyssa let out a tinkling laugh. It wasn't a childish laugh but it was one of those laughs which made other people laugh. The contagious laugh and it caught on. I burst out laughing and Monk and John joined in and even Kai ended up smiling a little. Naru's lips were twitching and I smirked at him. My eyes were still a little wet but I was happy now. _

_"Takigawa call Halo please and Gene-" Naru cut himself off abruptly his expression freezing. "I meant Father Brown please take Mai to the base." Strangely enough I had noticed Naru's expression and how it had softened when he had mouthed that name. What was it? Gene? I glanced at Naru whose face looked strangely flushed. His lips were pressed tightly together.  
_

_My observation was cut off by Halo gliding into the room in her stately manner. However as strong as her walk seemed, her appearance seemed to be completely changed. She was wearing black silk and had a black see through veil on. Her green cat eyes were swollen and dull, and her beautiful fiery hair was tied up in a messy bun. Over all she looked like a wreck. Hadn't I just seen her with Niall. And how long had it been- I looked up at a clock and my eyes widened. Holy cow! It was past three hours. So it looked like Halo had sucked it up quickly. _

_"Can you take it out?" I heard Halo ask. I turned to look at them. Alyssa was still clutching to Kai's back and Kai was still clutching his arm which seemed to have trails of blood dripping down it. Kai looked up at Halo and nodded._

_"Does it hurt?" Alyssa asked, tilting her head and looking at Kai like a child. Kai looked at her un-affectionately. _

_"I'll stab you and you tell me..." he answered in a mocking but formal tone. My mouth fell open as Alyssa smiled at him in a loving way and her cheeks turned slightly red. Wasn't she erythrophobic? She was supposed to be scared of this but she was acting so weirdly... So lovingly towards her butler... Did that mean anything significant? Stop prying Mai! I watched curiously as Kai gritted his teeth and put his hand around the handle of the palette knife which was stabbing his arm. He glanced at Alyssa and then turned his full attention towards the SPR gang. He smirked at me, his eyes flashing and then pulled out the palette knife, letting out a small grunt of pain. _

_"It doesn't seem that bad," Halo said, her voice raspy. She opened her bag and pulled out a few instruments. I turned to Naru whose face had gone slightly pale._

_"Naru, are you okay?" I asked feeling worried. Naru glanced at me but latched his gaze on Kai who was breathing heavily. _

_"Fine. Father Brown please escort Mai now," Naru said as politely as ever._

_"Of course mate," John said smiling at me kindly. I smiled back and got up tiredly and started following him out the base. I glanced back at Kai and then at Naru. Was Kai Japanese? Naru wasn't... What was going on? They were looking at each other in such an odd way... Did they know each other?  
_

_"Neh, Naru?" I started hesitantly, stopping John from walking out. Naru turned to me, his lips pressed together tightly and his face paler than usual.  
_

_"Mai, your questions can come later. Go to base and please don't wander away from John," he said in a cold voice. I nodded slowly, my brain going on overdrive- trying to figure out what was wrong with Naru and my concern for him rising. After that I had gone to base, my entire body numb, still recovering from Naru's icy voice and his soulless glare.  
_

* * *

I shivered uncomfortably recalling that event and mentally slapped myself for zoning out on the top of the banister. Niall was still missing and we hadn't gotten very far with the case. According to Alyssa's background, her mother had been blonde and that had proven my theory of how the scary woman I saw was Alyssa's mother wrong. Naru had been going crazy and apparently Kai had joined him. Both off them looked like train wrecks and God knows what was going on...

What were they hiding?


	9. Chapter 9:Secret

**Red**

**Chapter 9: Secret**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Ghost Hunt**

**Thank you for reviewing WhisperToTheWolves and mandaree1... Hope you enjoy this chapter ^.^**

* * *

I sighed and reached the end of the barrister. It wasn't as if Naru hadn't considered the possibility of the whole incidents occurring because of someones unstable mentality. So we had done the usual test. Naru had called Kai, Halo, Alyssa and all of the servants and workers in the house. He had used the red light to relax them and then 'hypnotize' them. It hadn't had the best outcome. It actually hadn't had a good outcome at all. I bit my lip uneasily and glanced around the house.

"Mai, my tea," I heard Naru's cold voice, through the walkie talkie attached to my shorts.

"Coming," I shouted back into the speaker and scampered down the stairs towards the kitchen.

* * *

"You can all go now," Oliver's cold voice snapped him back to reality. I quickly made my face impassive and looked away.I quickly rose and waited for Alyssa to rise. Oliver was looking at me expectantly. I smirked to myself as I ran my eyes over his black clad body and finally met his icy eyes. They really were similar, the stupid girl was right. But I was the bad guy... not the good one. I turned to Alyssa who looked like she was going to be sick.

"Do you need assistance to reach your room, your highness," I said, toning MY voice down to a more polite tenor, however every word was still dripping with mockery. Alyssa looked at me, her eyes wide and shook her head. What was wrong with her? She was acting stranger than usual... She stood up, squaring her shoulders and pushing a few strands of hair from her face. I waited for her to start walking but before I had time to properly react she grabbed my arm, digging her nails into the sleeve of my tailcoat. Reflexively I ended up twisting her arm and pushing her forward. She let out a squeak of surprise and I quickly let go, processing the situation.

"You have impressive reflexes," Oliver commented drawing something on the table with a piece of chalk. I turned to him again and smirked, knowing for sure that it would disturb him to a certain degree. He would think that I have no morality what so ever and that I want to run off and tell all his pathetic 'friends' about his true identity.

_What morality?_ A cold voice within me whispered.

I froze uncomfortably turned back to Alyssa who was staring at my face, looking lost. Oh damn... She's giving you 'that' look. Does that mean she-? Shut up! I told my mind harshly. She is my job. I need to concentrate on the task I've been given. Suddenly her eyes seemed to flash into focus and she grabbed my hair and pulled my face down to her level. What was the stupid brat doing?!

"I have a task for you," she whispered, making me freeze. Oliver was looking at me and Alyssa, his eyes missing nothing, his face blank. I looked at the fancy vase placed carefully on the table beside the red light he had tried to use to hypnotize us.

"Hn?" I asked quietly, moving my face closer to hers. It probably looked to Oliver that this was a strange sort of lovers exchange. However I knew Oliver wasn't one to be fooled that easily. Alyssa laughed quietly and then tightened her grip on my hair, pulling my face so close to hers that our lips were almost brushing. Obviously she had no idea what personal space was.

"I know what you can do... Bring Niall back," she whispered, her voice threatening. I smiled at her in my usual disturbing way and watched her look at me steadily. She wasn't going to break that easily was she? I continued smiling even though my whole body was tense. How much did she know? If she knew then why didn't she just call the police or kill me? Maybe she was referring to something else. I looked towards Oliver.

_Dangerous, cunning and knows too much..._ His eyes were betraying most of these opinions. Maybe Alyssa knew about this... this curse.

"Yes, your majesty," I said quietly, making sure Oliver didn't over hear us. His eyes were narrowed. Had he heard something? If he did I had to do something. I needed the upper hand in this game. If he knew about my... curse then he would... What could he do? Oliver Davis is not one to be underestimated, I told myself rationally. While I was having this mental debate Alyssa had slid on the ground, taking me down with her. Her lips parted as she stared at me, her eyes going out of focus again and I smirked silently thanking God for a plan. Or an opportunity.

_That doesn't seem like a lovers exchange. What is he doing? A butler and his mistress? Is this his doing?_

I smirked in response to these thoughts. Oliver was looking at me and only the red head servant was left in the room.

_This is so cool! Scandal in the haunted house!_

Perfect. Dusk- the red head- was a real idiot. This way the great Oliver Davis could be avoided and Alyssa's bad timing could be covered up with a mere touch. I quickly put my plan to action, leaning down and pressing my lips against Alyssa's making her jump. It was only a feather light touch of my cold lips on her warm ones before I pulled myself up and quickly strode out the room, leaving her flustered on the ground, everyone's thoughts thrumming against my skull.

* * *

I entered the busy kitchen teeming with servants and filled with delicious smells of fancy dishes. Several of the people in the kitchen called out greetings to me and I replied happily. I was here at long last because the maids had finally given up on trying to coax Naru into drinking _their_ tea. Four days had passed since the palette knife incident and Niall was still not located. On the same day Naru had conducted the red light experiment. The result had been terrifying. The vase had been resting on a mahogany coffee table and there had been a circle drawn around it. It had been around midnight when I had woke up due to a terrifying screeching sound. The Monk had exploded into my room, his face had been ashen and he had dragged me and Ayako out of bed only to take us to the drawing room- where the experiment had been conducted. The vase was still on the table. However the carpet was shredded, the furniture was broken and even the windows were shattered. The mirrors had been turned around and everything was destroyed. Except for the vase... It was still on the table, placed in the circle of chalk. The circle wasn't affected either.

"Earth to Mai!" a familiar voice drawled pulling me back to reality. There stood before me a red haired servant. His name was Dusk and he was around my age. He had dazzling reddish brownish eyes and a pale face, he was well built and if you didn't know him well, you would assume that he was a serious guy... That was a wrong assumption.

"Hey Dusk!" I said smiling and waving. Dusk grinned and was about to say something or another, when the back door opened. It opened to insert a haggard looking Kai into the kitchen. He had a cigarette pressed between his lips. His eyes seemed more icy than usual and he was dressed in casual clothes.

"Um, Kai are you okay?" I asked uncertainly. He lifted his gaze off the ground and looked at me, his blue eyes boring into mine. Dusk tugged at my arm and my walkie talkie roared to life,

"Mai! Naru looks like he's going to explode! Bring his tea already!" Monk shouted, his voice crackling through the speaker.

"Ye-Yes!" I stuttered, unable to break my gaze from Kai's. Dusk tugged at my sleeve again and Kai lowered his eyes releasing me. I sighed in relief and let out a shaky laugh. Dusk leaned closer to me, keeping his eyes on Kai who had just taken a long drag of the cigarette and blown out a puff of smoke.

"I've heard he kissed the lady," Dusk whispered loudly, "Heck! I saw him kiss her!" My eyes widened slightly at this scandalous piece of news. Then my thoughts returned to the tea I was supposed to make about twenty minutes ago and started bustling about in the kitchen.  
I saw Kai move of his place from the wall and as he passed from beside me the fragrance of roses enveloped me, I paused.

"I went to find Niall... He's dead."


	10. Chapter 10:Secret?

**Red**

**A/N: First of all I would like to thank the random Guest who reviewed and the people who followed. Secondly I would like to give a huge thanks to my friend killerkit101 who made this awesome cover for me. Next thing is that I would like to reach at least 30 reviews if my dear readers want me to update again because the lack of reviews are giving me writers block. Thank you and enjoy ^.^**

* * *

I coughed and tried to open my eyes which were blurred by tears. I could feel them trying to escape but I stubbornly didn't let them. I opened my eyes and squinted. A worried Naru was bending over me and he jerked back as I opened my eyes.

"Naru?" I asked, my voice choking and barely escaping me. He looked at me and smiled. His true smile. The one that sent flutters through me. That's when I realized that this possibly wasn't Naru. This was dream Naru which meant I was dreaming. For the first time I noticed my surroundings. I wasn't in any place I knew. There was a dirty mirror hanging in front of me and I could feel cold hard ground beneath me. I let out a groan as I lifted myself from it. There was an old broken table lying beside me and the whole place was dirty. The ground was covered in mud and trash and there was a small stove. A small tap was jutting out from a wall with a bucket underneath it. Where was I? I thought. My hand of its own accord lifted to my heart as I took in the horrifying surroundings. I heard a muffled groan and turning around I saw a boy on the ground. His head was caked with mud and he was letting out raspy breaths of air. He lifted his head and looked towards the door. I let out a small gasp. The eyes. Naru's eyes. Alyssa's eyes. Kai's eyes. The same eyes. The boys head darted towards mine and I knew he couldn't look at me but looking at his expression I couldn't be sure. Suddenly he clenched his teeth and tangling his fingers in his hair he curled up in a ball. His expression was agonized and my whole body was twitching with the urge to somehow help him. Somehow. I looked towards where Naru was standing and pleaded with my eyes. Naru was staring intently at the boy and didn't so much as glance at me which made it obvious he was avoiding my gaze.

"Yes. Yes I'm bringing him," a muffled voice said before the door was thrown open. A beautiful blonde woman walked into the room. She had the same eyes as the boy and her face was tanned. Her lips were painted a deep red to match the skimpy dress she was wearing. Her feet were fitted into abnormally high heels and she had a feathered boa around her long neck. She looked towards the boy and her face twisted into an expression of disdain. Was it just me or was the woman batting her fake eyelashes a little too much to look decent?

"Get up!" she ordered the boy in a cruel voice. The boy uncurled from his position and pulled himself up and stretched, his face impassive, his eyes agonized. It was evident that the boy did not like this woman who resembled him enough to be his mother. The woman was staring at him with full on scorn but the boy didn't seem to care. He acted as though he was used to this treatment. Lifting his head he glared at the woman with his piercing blue eyes. The woman's full lips curled into a malicious smirk and she slapped the boy. The sound of her hand connecting with his face echoed through the room and I gasped. The boy did not look fazed and he continued glaring at the woman. The woman in red lifted her hand and cringed.

"You stupid brat, you got my hand dirty," she spat. The boy at first looked like he was going to cry but after a few seconds his lips pulled up into a smile. A smile that was coming off as mocking and insolent but it was also a smile that seemed to be breaking apart. The blonde lady glared at the boy and stomped out. As soon as the door closed the boy crumpled to the floor.

"I hate her. I hate her," he said quietly, looking at the floor. I was biting my lip when Naru put a hand on my shoulder. Looking up at Naru's expression I saw that he was trying to comfort me. Trying to make sure that I wouldn't try to run to the boy and try to help him. Because I wouldn't be able to… That would hurt me more. Add disturbing memories to my mind. Though not trying to help him would do worse. I would sink in my own guilt.

"Shut up Mai!" I told myself quietly. Being pessimistic and depressing would get me nowhere. This dream… This memory would help us out in the case. It might give us an important lead to what we should do. So I stood there and watched as the boy rested his small, innocent face against the floor.

"I really hate her, Alyssa. I hate her. She is not mine. She's… She's not mine." The boy whispered quietly. I saw a tear escape his eye and create a salty trail down his face. I swallowed trying to get rid of the lump building up in my throat.

"Kai, come outside honey," a voice called. Kai. This was Kai? Why was Kai so important that Naru would actually take me to his past. This was his past right? Maybe this wasn't a precognitive dream. Maybe I had over thought everything. Maybe...

Kai shuddered and pulled himself to his feet. He wiped his face removing the dirt from it. He took a deep breath and straightened his small shoulders and started walking. The door opened revealing the blonde woman again, although this time she had a sweet smile plastered on her lips.

"Come Kai honey. She's waiting." With that Kai, a boy of around eight walked outside and the door shut behind him. Leaving me and Naru alone in that room. Slowly the room started going out of focus just as I heard a scream. A scream of terror and pain. Then moans. I screamed out, my voice mingling with the moans and finally the room disappeared from my view. I was left standing in the void with Naru.

"Wha-What happened?" I asked my throat dry. Naru smiled and lifted his hand, just as his hand was about to make contact with my head it started blurring. Then his whole figure blurred out of focus and I uttered a cry of surprise.

* * *

"Mai... Mai," a voice repeatedly said as my eyes fluttered open. I was leaning against something. Or someone. I could hear the heartbeat clearly and it was quite soothing. The memories of that dream or non dream were still clear in my mind, however I was trying my best to push them away. My whole head felt strangely groggy and my eyes still felt heavy. At least I wasn't cold. I was against something soft. Soft but firm.

"Yes?" I sighed, grabbing the soft fabric the person was clothed in.

"Your boyfriend is getting jealous," I heard the voice say. What? My boyfriend? I didn't have a boyfriend... Hmn.. Wait a second... MY BOYFIREND?! Startled my eyes shot open and all grogginess disappeared from my system as I comprehended who I was practically on top off. I had been in Kai's arms. The soft fabric had been his coat. I could feel my face heating up. Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see Naru standing by the door of the kitchen. His arms were crossed and his lips were curled in annoyance. I rubbed my head and looked at Kai then Naru. Both of them were staring at me intently and their expressions and postures mimicked each others. Most of the kitchen staff were also staring at us intently.

"You're back," a voice said. I whipped my head to see Halo emerge from behind Naru looking mildly hopeful. Her hair was hanging loose behind her and her cat eyes were dusted with goldenish eyeshadow which complimented her skin tone. She was wearing a black T-shirt with jeans underneath. The T-shirt seemed too big for a woman. Wait. Wasn't that Niall's? Niall's? Wasn't Niall...? Kai looked at her blankly and Halo's hopeful expression started falling.

"I'm sorry," the blonde haired butler said, lowering his gaze to the ground. I bit my lip trying to make sense of this exchange. Halo's eyes widened as she sucked in a breath. She had the expression of someone who has just been shot.

"What?" she said, her face paling. Kai ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. The whole situation was tense and there was pin drop silence in the kitchen. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and jumped. It was Naru. When had he moved? I hadn't noticed it at all. I had been too busy observing Halo and Kai.

"We should leave," Naru said quietly, taking hold of my arm and pulling at me. On my way out I saw Kai glance at me, his expression was filled with pain. The same as young Kai's. When he had fell to the ground. I passed Halo who seemed to be frozen to the spot.

"He's dead. He's dead. He's dead," she was whispering, her voice disbelieving.

"How can someone so alive be dead?" she shouted turning towards me. I froze pulling Naru to a stop.

_How can my pure white be dyed with red?_

I felt my mouth go dry and I looked around. Halo was staring at me her eyes going bloodshot.

"How?" she whispered.

_How?_

Naru pulled me away from the scene, though my eyes stayed locked with Halo's whose eyes were starting to tear up.

"How can God take away the father of my child?" she asked her green eyes closing. I could feel my own eyes blurring. How could Naru stay so calm? How could he? How could he be so unattached? How could he not let me answer the questions that Halo threw at me? How could he? Why?

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is extra confusing :P My next chapter will be a filler and if I get those reviews quickly I'll update quickly. So review.  
**


	11. Chapter 11:Secret?

**Red**

**A/N: Thank you to Alexia1993, Twilight Journey and Alluka HK Mustang for following my story and also a huge round of applause to AliceWalker121 AND WhispersToTheWolves for reviewing. Thanks you two. Anyway. I begged for 30 reviews last time for 10 chapters so how about we try for 34? But what if I didn't get them. (I like drama) Yes I'll go cry in a dark corner but I won't give up on this story which just so happened to replace Fangie my hedgehog. Okie. On with the chapter!**

* * *

"What were you doing with Kai?" Naru asked suddenly looking up from his work. My eyes shot open and I sat up on the sofa that was lying in the base. We had left Halo at the entrance of the kitchen crying her heart out without doing anything to soothe her. Naru had seemed angry to the point of no return but his face hadn't shown that of course. We had reached the top of the stairs to see Ayako, still in her blonde wig and Monk in an epic showdown with John trying to break them apart and Masako watching me and Naru pass by coldly. Naru had gotten back to work as soon as we reached the base, letting go of my arm and pretending as if I didn't exist. So now I was surprised when he had addressed me.

"Huh?" I asked looking at Naru dumbly. He raised his eyebrow in his sarcastic way and glanced down at the papers he was going through.

"Never mind," he muttered looking back down and ignoring me once again. Too bad for him I wasn't in the mood for mind games.

"No tell me what?" I asked. He looked up at me coldly. I glared back at him the word 'Jerk' on the tip of my tongue waiting to come out. He took a deep breath and leaned against his chair massaging his forehead.

"What were you doing with Kai?" he asked quietly.

"Jerk!" I screamed out. Then finally I realized what Naru had said and my cheeks started to heat up. Naru was looking at me like I was a piece of gum waiting to get stuck under his shoes and even Lin had turned around to look at me. I bit my lip and glanced from Lin to Naru.

"Um... Nothing?" I said trying to pretend that I just hadn't called him a jerk for no apparent reason.

"That's what the guilty always say," a cool voice from behind me said. I twirled around nearly losing my balance and falling on my face but somehow managed to stay upright without making myself look like a complete fool. I saw Masako standing in front of me resembling a Japanese doll more than ever. Her blue eyes were flashing and she was dressed in a blue kimono which made them stand out. Too bad they didn't resemble Naru's. Or even Kai's.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my anger flaring up. Masako lifted the sleeve of her kimono to her mouth, no doubt to mask her smirk.

"I said 'That is what the guilty always say.' Wasn't I correct?" she asked her voice rimmed with innocence. Naru and Lin were probably watching us fight. I would probably be the bad guy. Though I didn't care. I clenched my fists and forced them to my sides.

"What are you trying to say Masako. Say it clearly!" I said my voice shrill. Masako sighed quietly.

"I will. You were flirting with him," she said calmly. My mouth fell open and I heard Lin mutter something.

"_What_?!" I screamed. I was shivering with fury. How dare she?! Now she was crossing the line. Her taunts had always been bad but not this much. This was cruel.

"That was uncalled for, Miss Hara," Naru said from behind me. Masako closed her big blue eyes and opened them again. She nodded looking upset. Fake little brat! Fake! Fake! Fake! My mind growled angrily. But.. Maybe it was just one of those days where you were just having a bad day in general. The angelic side of my mind cried, excusing Masako for her sin. Wait.. Was I arguing with myself? Not even out loud! In my head! Woah! I frowned and blew out a breath of air making a lock of chocolate colored hair fly out of my face.

"Oi! Naru hurry! Look at this!" a voice called. Monk! My mind went into full panic mode as I heard Ayako's scream after this announcement. Naru and me started running instantly and soon Lin caught up to us. Masako was lagging behind but I was too concerned about Ayako's safety to stop and wait for her. I skidded into the corridor nearly falling over a plush mat and saw Ayako clutching Monk's T-shirt and backed up against a wall. John was on his knee looking at something intently.

"It looks like Latin," John said, his voice solemn. Naru who had by now reached John was about to touch 'it' when Masako let out a shrill scream. I whipped my head around to see Masako fall to the ground. We all ran towards her limp body and surrounded her. Ayako was holding her head in her lap and was muttering something. I turned around noticing that Naru hadn't joined us and saw him still leaning over what ever had been on the ground. Shakily getting to my feet I started walking towards him, that's when I stumbled over something. I felt something prick me and for a moment I almost thought I was going to faint. Though a voice in my head told me, enough! No more fainting Mai! Luckily for me my mind was in the mood to obey so I squealed instead and bent over to grab my foot in pain. I saw a small needle in it. I let out a shaky laugh. How stupid of me. It was just a stupid needle. I had reacted as if it had been poisoned or something. I pulled it out and threw it aside and hopped over to Naru. John had ran off to get a servant to help him with Masako since there was no signal in this secluded area. When I reached Naru I froze. In disgust. It was a dead rat. Smeared in red liquid which I assumed was blood. There was a piece of paper attached to it with tiny writing on it.

"What is that Naru?" I asked leaning down to get a closer look.

"When I walked into the kitchen you fell on him. You fainted. Then you started crying. You mumbled his name. You mumbled my name. You woke up. You cried. We found out Niall was dead," Naru muttered his eyes narrowing. He seemed to be reciting it. I bit my lip, unsure of how to respond to this.

"Lin, I want you to contact Madoka and ask her to search up the family history. Also on Kai Mere. Especially on Kai Mere. Takigawa, drive Miss Hara to a hospital and Miss Matsuzaki please prepare yourself for an exorcism," Naru ordered standing up and dusting himself off.

"And Mai?" he said turning to me, looking flawless as ever and making me pause.

"Yes?" I said biting the inside of my cheek and looking at him.

"Have you been having any strange dreams lately?" he asked. I gulped and debated on how to respond. The Kai dream could have been a complete fluke. Though it might be an important lead. It might not be either. It probably wasn't right? I shook my head. Naru let out a breath and nodded, looking away.

* * *

I walked through the corridors and turned left only to be confronted by a dozen of the servants blocking my pathway. I nearly snorted. It seemed like a grab your torches and pitchforks moment and I openly smirked. Though they were unarmed and even if they had been I would have been able to take them all on and win. Blind folded. Their thoughts were drumming against my head adding to the pain factor. As if Halo's and Alyssa's angst thoughts weren't enough.

_What a bastard._

_ He probably killed him._

_He looks so fierce. What if he hurts us?!_

_What the hell was that chick thinking?_

_We need to know!_

"What?" I asked, my voice nonchalant and my stance equally non-caring. A brown haired girl pushed through the crowd and stood in front of me ready to confront me about something.

_Okay Tiffany. Don't slap him. Control your anger._

I arched my eyebrow at her. She was dressed reasonably at least. She wasn't here to hit on me either. Lucky me, I thought sarcastically. Maybe this one actually had a real cause to face me about.

"Kai, me. I mean we. As in the whole staff has gathered here to talk to you on a very important subject," she said sternly. I wanted to roll my eyes but kept myself in check and tried to give off an intimidating aura. I just hoped they would get the hell out of my view so I could get some sleep. Sadly they didn't move. Wow. Idiots. She seemed to be waiting for him to ask her what the subject was. When he didn't she sighed and placing her hands on her hips continued. Wow saucy.

"You have not only been caught _kissing _the high lady but also flirting with Mai! I know you seem to be full of yourself and all but both of these women are very innocent!" she started angrily. I could feel my lips twitch but by the time she got to the innocent part I couldn't help but grin menacingly. This whole scenario was too amusing. Too bad they were messing with me at such a bad time.

"First of all Tiffany, I would like to ask you as the head of the kitchen staff to keep your workers in check. They seem to get a bit too close to me for comfort and secondly I would like for you to mind your own business. I mean I don't say anything to you when you and Dusk have fun in the kitchen cupboard every time you seem to think no one is paying attention," I sighed. Tiffany turned red and her eyes narrowed.

"Dusk," she hissed, "is my husband!" I have to say. I did not see that one coming. The female staff behind Tiffany seemed to be turning just as red as their leader. It's not my fault that they had to confront me at a time where I felt like ripping heads of bodies. But Jesus. It's true. Not a day goes by without one of the desperate girls trying not to get close to me in some way. I had been glad when Oliver had showed up. The spotlight had turned from me to him and I had been relieved.

"How do you know either of them aren't married to me?" I asked, suddenly in the mood to play games with her head. I leaned against the wall and smirked. A black haired girl in the crowd spoke up in an annoying high pitched voice:

"You're a butler. If you were her ladies husband than you wouldn't be working for her." That's the stupidest answer anyone could possibly come up with. What a total dumb ass.

"My wife finds the role of me as her butler very romantic," I said, yawning. The girls eyebrows disappeared into her bangs and I held back a laugh.

"Did you kill Niall?" Tiffany asked gravely, trying to catch me of guard with the sudden change of subject. I looked at her smiling wryly.

"Did I? I don't know. Mind your own business. Good night." I said pushing myself off the wall and walking by her slim frame. The crowd of servants parted for me and I felt like Moses crossing the red sea. Wonderful. Their thoughts continued to bombard me as I disappeared around the corner.

_This just makes him so much hotter!_

_He did kill Niall?_

But the strongest one was:

_Who is he?_

* * *

"Have you got anything?" he asked. I looked up to face myself in the mirror and saw a relaxed version of me smiling back. I shrugged and splashed water over my face.

"Oh come on! Say 'Hi' at least!" Gene whined. I rolled my eyes and straightened.

"Hi."

Gene stuck out his lips attempting a pout but failed. I could tell he had figured that much out himself so instead he decided to replace it with a frown. Now he looked like me.

"Have you got important information to help me or are you just messing around?" I asked pulling off a towel from a hook and drying my face.

"Yeah, Mai's carrying your child," Gene said with a straight face. I removed the towel and glared at Gene. When his expression didn't change my eyes widened. She couldn't be carrying my child. I hadn't. I wouldn't! That meant it was someone else's?! Gene had to be lying. His expression was sombre but he _was_ a great actor.

"What?!" I spat. His expression remained the same before crumbling and he burst out laughing. I glared at him, unleashing my full frustration into that one look.

"Relax! I was just lightening the mood," he said still snickering, "but your face! Man!" That made him go off into another laughing fit. There was a soft knock the door and Eugene gave me the peace out sign before disappearing. I saw the door handle turn and heard an annoyed growl. Ayako's exorcism was to be held in an hour. Lin had forced me to relax so I had decided to wash my face. Mai had been acting more dazed than usual and Gene annoying me had added on to the harassment factor in my head. Not to mention the fact that this case was getting nowhere. I sighed in frustration and opened the door. Then I came face to face with Kai Mere.

* * *

I let out an annoyed growl after I tried to open the door and it didn't seem to budge. I had heard noises in there which meant some stupid servant had decided to have some fun time in there. Sure all the butlers got the same bathroom but that didn't mean you could stay in there and do whatever the hell you want. I was even more annoyed due to the fact that when I had been walking here I had just so happened to grab a needle which had ended up skewering my hand. I didn't mind the pain. It was just that I didn't like my clothes getting bloodied. Even if it was a few drops. The door handle turned and I came face to face with the person who was the last on my to-meet-in-this-lifetime list. Oliver Davis.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? :O **

**Review cause if you don't there will be tears. And who likes tears? I don't.  
**

**Oh and question of the day, favorite Ghost Hunt character?  
**


	12. Chapter 12:Secret?

**Red**

**A/N:... I'm just disappointed what can I say? I'm too tired to give a shout out and hooked up on meds. Don't blame me for anything I do while on meds. Back to dying. Naru do the disclaimer.**

**Naru:*glares***

***Sigh* I'll give you fluffy time with Mai. **

**Naru:*Continues glaring***

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own Ghost Hunt or the characters... *****mutters*****But I can make them do my bidding...**

* * *

I paused around and hid behind the wall, peeking out at Kai. He was glaring at the door and unconsciously wiping his finger on his coat while muttering something. I watched as the handle turned and it revealed a Narcissist. I bit my lip as I saw them glare at each other. I guess they really didn't like each other. Kai mumbled something and Naru quickly retorted. Kai's face paled visibly but his lips twitched. Grabbing Naru's arm he pulled Naru nearer to where I was standing. I held my breath. I didn't want to be caught eavesdropping. Naru would kill me.

"And Oliver Davis, what if your secret was revealed?" Kai said in a cool voice, his tone indicating that he was trying to prove something. Naru's face was blank. Wait a second wasn't Oliver Davis that guy? Monk's idol or something?! Wait... Why was Kai calling Naru, Oliver?

"I could say the same about you Kai. I could report you," Naru said his eyes cool. Kai's face grew even more pale but his lips pulled up into a mocking smile.

"You like blood?" Kai asked, his voice growing velvety and soft. Naru didn't flinch, he just stood there, his eyes cold.

"Does that question have any particular significance?" Naru asked his voice just as soft. Kai's eyes flashed.

"It may. That is if a certain man called Eugene Davis holds significance in your life." Naru paled. And his body quivered. Naru! I wanted to run out but I held still and listened. This all was important. This also included Naru's past. When Naru didn't say anything Kai continued:

"He only appears in your dreams right? Mirrors? Anything reflective? He's your conscience? What about the brunette? She sees him too. Actually she's right here. Aren't you Mai?" he asked turning his head to face the place where I was hiding. How on earth did he know? Should I run away? But I wanted to know? I saw someone called Eugene? Naru was Oliver Davis? I needed to know what was going. Taking a deep breath I strengthened my resolve. Kai's handsome face was facing me and I flinched and gathering as much dignity as I could muster, I walked out of my little hiding place. Naru's eyes followed me as I entered their field of vision.

"Who's Eugene? Who's Oliver?" I asked, my voice shaking a little. I couldn't dare to look up to meet Naru's gaze. Instead I contented myself by looking at Kai, puzzled. Kai's smirk grew wider, showing white teeth.

"Should I tell her?" he asked turning to Naru whose face had grown blank as usual. However his eyes were betraying a lot of emotion. Naru turned towards Kai and smirked, his eyes still looking haunted.

"Should _I _tell her?" he asked. The air was growing more tense and both the blonde and the midnight haired boys glared at each other, mocking smirks coating their lips.

"Who is Oliver? And Eugene? How do I know them?" I asked breaking the silence, my voice rising out of anxiety. The suspense was killing me. They both turned to me and this time I made sure to look Naru in the eyes. "Well?" I asked.

"The Davis family is a particularly influential family in England. The couple Martin and Luella Davis decided to adopt twins. One known as Oliver and the other was Eugene. They were both exceptionally strong in the psychic field. So generally the professor who just happened to be a professor in the same field was interested. He bought these twins home and educated them. It was there that the boys learned to control their psychic powers and study paranormal phenomena. Oliver received an honorary doctorate for his research. He was about to begin studies to earn a traditional degree when Gene went to Japan in order to observe Shinto-style exorcisms. However he was killed somehow. When Oliver discovered this he wasted no time in flying to Japan. Where he is still searching for his brother's body," Kai explained in a monotone voice. I was shaking a little by now. Naru's expression was calm. His eyes were stormy and slowly growing redder.

"Naru?" I asked unsteadily moving forward. He took a step back, leaning against the wall, he was pressing his fingers to his forehead. I took another step forward.  
Naru removed his fingers from his forehead and looked directly at me.

"Mai, tell Ayako to start the exorcism," Naru said coolly, pushing his sleek frame of the wall and starting to walk away.

"But-" I started confused.

"Start the exorcism. Go Mai!" Naru ordered not turning around.

"No!" I shouted finally regaining some spirit. "I will not until you tell me what is going on _Dr. Oliver Davis_."  
Naru turned around, his glare making the whole temperature of the room drop.

"Did you not understand Kai's English?" Naru asked. I pressed my lips together turned the full force of my glare on Naru. Fail. Suddenly I was engulfed in a warm hug. Looking up I saw Kai.

"What the hell," he muttered angrily jerking backwards. I shot him a look and turned back to Naru. I didn't get time to see his expression. Suddenly it was as if my body moved on its own and I jerked forward. Right into a wall. I tried to move my legs but it was as if they were numb. I tried to put my hands in front of me but my hands felt the same as my legs. Immobile. I banged straight into the wall and fell backwards.

"Ouch!" I moaned rubbing my head feeling dazed. Naru was beside me in a flash but just as I was about to get up my body went numb again. My head started exploding with pain and I gritted my teeth. My hand swung forward and my nail dug into the wallpaper. I tried to stop myself. I couldn't. After a few seconds my finger increased the rip. It grew bigger and bigger. And bigger. It seemed to be forming words. In a strange language. Suddenly I felt a pressure against my back.

"Damn it!" I heard someone mutter and a few seconds later a cold hand covered my eyes.

"Stop it!" I gasped out. I felt the hand being wrenched of my face and my eyes shot open just as my body fell back. I saw red liquid splatter out and screamed as I felt it spray over me. I heard a thud and looking up I saw Kai holding Naru with a knife to his neck.  
Suddenly Kai's hand jerked and he fell backwards, his head hitting a wall on the way to the ground. Naru had a cut on his face and I grimaced seeing that.

"Mai. Kai. Follow me to the base right now," he commanded walking away.

* * *

"So you're Romanian?" Monk asked curiously while Kai sat on one of the sofa's looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"My mother is of Hungarian descent. Her family moved to Romania. My father is English," Kai answered coolly not looking up. I had a feeling he was still feeling guilty about hurting Naru. It wasn't his fault. I entered carrying the tray filled with tea.

"Do you want help Mai?" Ayako asked worriedly eyeing me. She had taken of the blonde wig and was constantly commenting on my 'thin frame' or how I looked like I had the plague.

"No thank you!" I said firmly steering the tray out of her reach. On doing this I went stumbling over my feet. The tray started tipping towards me and I cried out in anguish of my epic failure. I was about to fall to the ground but someone caught me from around the waist just as I heard a few clattering sounds.

"Watch where you're falling," Naru said pulling me up. I could feel my face heating up and looking forward I saw Kai holding the tray I was carrying. He straightened up and smiled at my expression. My eyes widened at _his _expression. He was smiling. As he did so two dimples surfaced and I could feel my face growing even more red.

"Everyone please sit down," Naru said moving away from me, acting as if I hadn't even fallen. Kai handed me the tray and I smiled shyly and continued towards where Monk, John and Masako were seated. Kai settled back where he had been seated. After handing everyone their tea I joined Kai on the sofa. Naru sat in front of us on a leather chair and the way we were seated we made a semi-circle around him.

"Now, I will explain to you the dangers we have been forced to face," he started.


	13. Chapter 13:The secret is out

**A/N: To the people who don't care and skip my author notes please read this for a change. First of all I would like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed. Followed or Favorited this story. Thanks to you guys I continue writing. **

**Secondly I would like to share something with all of you. Recently a horrible incident has been brought to my notice. This incident has made me realize the immense importance of things similar to this and how important it is that we put a stop to them. I will include it in this chapter because it fits. I would like you to pray for this kid. Kai Henderson. Thank you. Enjoy. **

* * *

A kid was walking home from extra classes. It was around ten but he didn't realize that. The area he lived in was a rough neighbor hood but he wasn't particularly worried. It had started raining and he quickly pulled up his hood to shield his face. He was a sixteen year old, orphan boy going back to his apartment. Suddenly he heard something but foolishly paid no heed to it. He continued walking. Again there was a voice behind him, this time louder and turning he saw around five men practically hidden by the rain. He turned back around, facing the pavement and started walking faster. The men caught up to him and grabbed him. The boy tried to struggle out of their grip but they were much older than him. He was powerless. Suddenly he became very aware of his phone, i-pod and wallet in his bag.

'What do you want?!' the teen asked. 'Your bag,' the men replied. The boy panicked and snatching his bag from their grip, pulled out his phone. In his hurry the phone slipped out of his grip and the screen shattered on the ground. He winced at the sound, realizing that had been his only escape. Two men quickly grabbed his arms while the biggest one grabbed the boys hair. The boy reacted quickly elbowing one and turning around to kick one. Both men faltered enough to give the boy time to run, but before the boy could move, the biggest punched the boy on hid face and a sickening crack could be heard. A whimper escaped the boys lips just as two more men grabbed him. The ones he had kicked came to take their revenge by constantly punching him in his chest and stomach. A trail of blood escaped the boys mouth and he screamed out in vain that someone would help him. The men thought the boy had had enough so they threw him to the ground and started leaving, with his bag in hand.

The boy was shivering in the rain and out of the unfairness of it all he grabbed a rock and threw it at the men. It hit and the men returned. Their fury with them. The leader grabbed the boy and pushed him. The boy fell forward, his eye getting brutally impaled by the fence pole and he screamed out in agony. As his screams rang out into the silent night the men were laughing behind him. Seething the boy pulled himself up, slowly dragging his eye out from the pole and before the men could react he threw himself on them. One of the men fell to the ground with the wounded boy on to of him. The boy was constantly punching the man until the man was rendered unconscious. By now the rest of the men had grabbed the boy and were beating him. The boy tried to fight back but in the end the numbers and strength of the men over powered him. They forced the boy to the ground while the men started pulling of his jacket. The boy realizing what was happening struggled and screamed. They managed to discard his jacket and hood and now the boy was getting soaked in the rain clad only in a thin T-shirt. The men moved towards the exhausted teen, however the boy managed to regain some strength and shot up to defend himself. The men laughed at his reaction and hurt him some more. Finally the boy fell to to the cold, hard pavement writhing in agony due to his many injuries. The men had gave up on touching the boy and they laughed at his state.

'Lets degrade the little bastard so he never forgets us,' one of them said. The other men agreed wholeheartedly, unaware of their animal behavior. The boy's consciousness was slowly fading and all he could see were the men approaching him. He realized that they released on him when a warm liquid touched his body. The boy whimpered as he had by now lost all strength to scream and shout.

He heard laughter and then the dim silhouettes of the men disappeared in the dreary rain. At first the boy lay there in the rain but finally summoning his courage he got up, grabbing the fence that had impaled his face as a support. He wanted to scream. The boy felt unclean and he was shivering as he staggered to the house that had stayed still throughout his assault. He fell to his knees as he reached the front door but forcing his hands to move he knocked on the door with bleeding knuckles. As the door opened a man revealed himself, only to glare at the injured boy at his feet.

'What do you want! Get of my doorstep! Or I'll call the police!' the man growled, not giving the boy a chance to speak. Behind the man the boy could see a small girl standing and looking at him. She was crying. Because she was scared. Of him. The boy had had enough. He felt his heart dropping and pulling himself up he felt a sob rise in his throat. As the boy staggered away he heard the man muttering profanities about him before slamming the door closed. Mingled with the rain the hot tears fell from his eyes as the boy reached his original position. Falling to the ground the boy fainted. Drenched. Injured. Hopeless.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and an impulse to vomit overtook me. I shot out of my bed to the toilet. A few seconds later I gagged loudly emptying the contents of my supper into the sink. I opened the water and brushed my teeth, avoiding the mirror. My entire frame was shivering from the horror of the dream and I took in a deep breath. I felt tears slide down my cheeks and closed my eyes. I left my hands under the hot water and splashed water on my face. Opening my eyes I looked at myself in the mirror and nearly jumped out my skin when I saw a dark figure leaning against the door. I turned my head a little and saw a trace of worry in his eyes.

"What was it about?" he asked quietly although his voice sounded loud in the silent darkness. I splashed more water on my face to hide my tears and turning the tap off I faced Naru.

"I-I think it was someones past again. It was so horrible," I whimpered unable to stop myself. Naru's expression softened as he led me back to my room holding my arm. He made me sit on the bed and sat down in front of me. The moonlight illuminated his beautiful pale face and he clasped his hands together, looking at me seriously.

"Now tell me Mai."

* * *

**A/N: Confused? Good! :D Next chapter will have lots of cute scenes.  
**

**R & R. **


	14. Chapter 14: The exorcism

**Red**

* * *

I sighed, tired and looked towards Naru who was pacing in a wear some manner. I yawned after having poured out my heart to him and leaned against the frame of the bed watching him move. He was mumbling to himself and occasionally looked out of the window. The whole house was completely silent except for the occasional wailing sound that penetrated the eerie tranquility.

"Why do you suppose you keep having dreams about him? Is he the one doing it?" Naru asked suddenly breaking the silence. My eyebrows shot up in disbelief as my mouth fell open with a little pop. I stared. Naru was asking me?! Me!? Wasn't I the stupid brainless one?! I thought still staring.

"Do you want me to repeat my question? I recall asking you the question in English," he said looking irritated at my obvious shock. I quickly closed my mouth, my teeth clacking together and cleared my throat.

"I don't think it's him. Even if it is... It-it really won't matter soon," I said a small lump slowly forming in my throat as the thought I was trying so hard to keep out of my head entered it, flashing in my mind like a neon sign. Naru cast me a look, which I considered to be sympathy and continued pacing. I shivered and moved away from the frame lying face first on the soft comforter. Tears had welled up in my eyes and I didn't want Naru to see. It wasn't fair. It was fair... I thought resigned. It was his fault. But it wasn't her right to decide. It really wasn't her right to kill him. It wasn't her place to be playing God. It wasn't her fault either. She had lost her parents. She had lost her brother. She was being targeted at such a young age. The scene from a few hours ago rushed to my head and closing my eyes I finally thought about it.

* * *

_"Now I will tell you the reason you have been forced to face these dangers," Naru said clasping his hands together and looking at everyone with his intense blue eyes. _

_"But why am I here?" Kai asked breaking the silence, looking annoyed. He looked as if he would rather be in hell than in this place. Naru looked at him, his face impassive, his eyes irritated to say at the least._

_"Because this involves you to a greater degree than most of the household," Naru said. Kai let out an unsatisfied harrumph and leaned back against the sofa. I looked at him amused, as did most of the crew. Ayako was glaring at Kai for some strange reason and Monk seemed amused, staring smugly at Ayako. _

_"Any other questions?" Naru asked looking around the room and finally his eyes landed on me. Of course. I was the stupid idiotic one. Of course I had to have a question. No Naru! No I don't! I thought angrily. But of course I didn't say that. I held back because my curiosity was getting the better of me and I honestly wanted to know what was happening. _

_"Neh Naru. Continue," I said. He looked at me and away, taking a deep breath. _

_"Alyssa Levanni is being targeted by someone who is using black magic. The sort of black magic being used is affecting not one person but the entire house which means that the person using this is someone with clear access to the house. The rat found today had Arabian markings on it. Arabian backwards. It is said in Muslim culture that when the Qur'an is written backwards a spell is created. This one was a sealing of some sort. Afterwards I noticed that Mai was pricked. I also assume that Kai was pricked. In black magic needles are an important source of transferring spells. In this case the needle was a possession of sorts. Who ever is using the black magic is controlling Mai's and Kai's body. The rat was a warning and I'm guessing that Niall was killed in the same way,"  
Naru explained professionally. There was silence as everyone pondered on Naru's words. So I was possessed in sorts. I thought mildly scared.  
_

_"How do we get rid of it?" Kai asked, his velvety voice ringing out severely in the silent room. I shifted my eyes to his face which looked slightly panicked.  
_

_"We find the person conducting it," Naru replied calmly, "And with your gift it will be easier." Kai face paled visibly. _

_"What gift?" he choked, acting in a noticeably suspicious manner. Naru shrugged.  
_

_"It is okay for you to reveal this. Most of the people here posses similar qualities." Wasn't that a bit nice of Naru? Maybe he wasn't a complete jerk. Maybe... And pigs can fly Mai. _

_Ayako, Monk and John were giving Naru confused glances. Kai was licking his lips looking uneasy, his impassive mask gone. _

_"Kai is a telepath. In direct means," Naru said taking a sip of tea. John gasped in surprise and his gasp was followed by Ayako's yell of: "What?!" and Monk's: "You're kidding?" As usual I was confused.  
_

_"What does that mean?" I asked feeling my cheeks heat up a little. I knew what a telepath was but what did Naru mean by 'In direct means?'_

_Naru turned to me and I could see Kai's face flushed and his eyes glued to the ground. I waited for a stream of taunts to escape Naru's mouth but he just sighed._

_"Direct telepath means that his mind can directly connect with ours and he can hear our thoughts. __I_n _simpler_ words _Mai, he's a m______i_nd reader. He can hear our thoughts," Naru sa_____i_d calmly.  


___An "Oh," escaped my lips, as my brain slowly tried to process the information. I wanted to clear up all the confusion from my mind but overall my head felt as if it was stuffed with cotton. _

___"Can you hear our thoughts randomly or do you need to tap into our heads to hear them?" Monk asked, looking at his hands, his face slightly flushed. Kai's expression said that he would rather be in hell then here. He cleared his throat and awkwardly gazed at the wall.  
_

___"I can hear your thoughts whether I like it or not," Kai answered uneasily, still gazing at the wall with an exaggerated interest. I heard a barely muffled groan from Monk and gazed at him curiously. Kai's face slowly started turning red and he cleared his throat. _

___"Now are there any questions before I give each of you your designated tasks?" Naru asked, running his eyes over everyone and finally they rested on Kai._

___Kai shrugged awkwardly and looked up.  
_

___"First task is the exorcism. Ayako will be accompanying myself and Kai to perform the exorcism while the rest will monitor it and John and Monk will keep an eye on the inhabitants and servants of the house. Is everything clear?" Naru asked in a steely voice, conveying the urgency. _

___We all nodded obediently. _

___"Gather your stuff and set off. We have no time to waste," Naru said, standing up and moving towards the door. He turned abruptly. _

___"Oh and Mai. A word." And he was off. Flustered I got up and sauntered after his lean, black clad frame. I caught up to him in a few seconds and he stopped. I paused in mid-stride a bit shaken by the news of everything. _

___"Yes Naru?" I asked, staring at his face which was impassive and impossible to read as usual. He put his hand in his pocket and brought out a small stone. He let out a breath of air and looked at me, his blue eyes piercing my brown ones.  
_

___"Take it." Those words rang out with a strange force and I gawked at him. No words finding way on my tongue and no correct action over taking my body. Finally my hands found the will to move and I grasped the beautiful, tiny stone from his smooth hands.  
_

___The words: "Thanks you," escaped from my mouth sounding breathless and airy. Naru had given me something. Me? Not someone else! Me?! Ah. I was in my own personal heaven at the moment. The stone glittered in my hand like a drop of blood and I enclosed my fingers around it, enjoying the cool feel of it a bit too much. I glanced up at him, my face the mask of appreciation and joy. _

___"You're welcome. It's a good luck charm for someone as light-headed and troublesome as you," Naru said casually turning back towards the base. I smiled at him, my eyes sparkling with happiness, ignoring his insult completely. His lips twitch a little and his expression softens. I almost expect him to smile like he does in my dreams. Well I suppose it isn't him...  
_

___"Oliver. She's ready," Kai says quietly gesturing at Ayako who is ready in her robe. _

___Ayako nods confidently and Naru answers with an acknowledging nod. Then both Kai and Ayako follow Naru who has already turned the corner. _

___Leaving me in the lonely corridor. And as soon as they leave. The floor begins to shake. _

___I scream._


End file.
